


Truth Hurts

by Theonlybeebee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Background Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Sad Peter, True Love, bucky has a heart, existing relationships, sad bucky, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlybeebee/pseuds/Theonlybeebee
Summary: Peter loves BuckyBucky Loves PeterPeter wants to show everyone the man he lovesBucky is scared to tell anyone the truthPeter has had enoughBucky gets a wake up call
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Truth Hurts

Peter’s P.O.V 

“Buck its been eight months, can we please at least tell Steve or Tony, I’m sick of hiding and sneaking about, I still have the bruises from when you pushed me into your wardrobe when Nat came in the room” I confessed making the love of my life who’s sat on the sofa next to me look over at me. 

“You know I love you, Peter, more than anything in the world. I just don’t know if I’m ready, to been seen like that, to be treated as weak for who I love, to be judged like im different. More than I already am” he explained to me. 

We’ve had this conversation for the past 3 weeks. Since we were in bed cuddling and Sam and Steve came in to talk to him about a mission and Bucky pushed me down the side of his bed and throw the covers over me so it didn’t look like I was there.

“Fuck Buck, I love you too, I love you so much but It hurts. Like I’m some dirty secret of yours. You went out with a girl to hide the fact that we are dating Bucky. Being gay doesn’t make you weak, it makes you stronger. It shows the world that you are different and that’s ok. You're a fucking superhero for crying out loud.” 

“Pete, I don’t want people to know the truth about me, the truth I’ve hidden for so long, forgot for so long, I can’t live without you but I don’t want to feel like everywhere I turn someone is there hating on who I love or ready to hurl an Insult at me” the brown-haired man looked at me in the eyes worry about what I may say next flashing through them. 

“I need a break then Bucky, I don’t want to sit here and be a secret and someone you’ve got to hide when I would die for you but you won’t even tell your best friends were dating” 

“Pete please don’t leave” 

“No Bucky, I am”

“Please Peter, it hurts even thinking about it” 

“You know what hurts, THE FUCKING TRUTH JAMES. THE TRUTH HURTS, when your the one being lied about” I screamed at him before whispering the last part my emotions getting the best of me then. 

I got up and left, closing his door behind me, I don’t want to go to my room, I also don’t want to face the others if they heard me yell they will come to my room to see if I’m ok.

Looking to my left I see the door that leads out to the roof. Climbing a few stairs and pulling the door open letting the cold and refreshing air wash over me. 

I come up here quite often, the rest of the team don’t really come up here unless they have to but I like it up here. It’s away from the world I guess. 

I walk to one of the air conditioning and pull my self on top, crossing my legs while tears starting to well at my eyes. I’m still mad at Bucky, but not as mad as I was, I understand why he won’t tell the team but they know I’m pansexual and we’re not bothered by it and I’m pretty sure Steve and Tony are secretly together since Tony and Pepper broke up. 

—————

Bucky’s P.O.V 

I can’t believe he actually got up and left. Sadness is flowing through my body, I have no idea what to do anymore, I’ve hurt the person who matters most to me in the world because I’m acting like a scared child. 

Pulling out my phone to dial the person who I know will make me feel better, the person who always knows what to do and how to make me realize what I should do

Steve 

After about four rings, he picks up 

“Buck what’s wrong why are you calling me, I’m about 10 doors away”

“I’ve messed up” my voice croaked as I spoke 

“What’s wrong, what have you done? Are you in trouble? where are you? I’m Here bucky. Tell me what’s happened” Steve’s voice frantic as he spoke

“I’m gay Steve and I’ve been secretly dating Peter for the last eight months” I confessed, ready for the worse to happen 

“Ok but how have you messed up,” he asked back his voice calmer now

“Wait, you don’t care that I’m gay” confusing playing at my brain 

“Bucky of course not, I’ve always had my suspicions since we were kids. I just knew you would tell me when the time is right and when you felt ready. Now how have you messed up”

So I told him everything, from the moment we got together, to dating a girl as a cover-up, to hiding Peter every time someone enters a room, to the fight we had. 

“I think it’s time the truth came out Buck. If what you said is true and you love him and he loves you. No one should stand in the way of true love. The team will still be here we are your family” the truth he spoke syncing Into my brain 

Goddamn his, Captain America wisdom. 

“Thanks, Stevie , I know what I have to do.” a smile on my face as a plan started to form

“Anytime Bucky” the ending tone played through my ears

“Hey Friday, broadcast a message to the whole compound” 

“Yes Mr. Barnes” her robotic voice answered back

“Hey, so urm, Peter I don’t know where you are but I hope you can hear this, I love you so much, Peter Benjamin Parker. More than I thought I could ever love someone. Your the best person for me. You keep my grounded, sane and happy. The truth may hurt but not being with you will hurt me more. I would do anything for you Peter. Please come back to me. I love you” my voice cracking as I spoke

I sit back on the sofa hoping he heard me and that he knows what he means to me. That boy does stuff to me that I never thought I would feel again

My door swang open, after what felt like hours, startling me a bit. Watching Peter run over to me his smile covering his whole face made me relax a bit more, he's not too angry at me, thank god. 

The light brown-haired boy fell on to my lap and engulfed me in a tight hug, arms wrapping around my neck. 

“I love you so much Bucky, thank you. I’m always gonna be here for you and we will face the world together and whatever shit it may throw at us” 

He pulled me into a deep kiss, I could feel the smile on his face. As I smiled into it too and pulled him closer to me 

“I love you too Pete, and I never want to be without you and now I can show the world your mine, I’m so scared Peter but I love you and my love for you beats out the scared in me”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know your thoughts. It would be very appreciated. It’s my 1st time writing anything to do with marvel so hopefully it’s good


End file.
